Camping With Harry
by AudieGiraffe
Summary: Harry and Ron spend the night in a muggle campsite. Written at three in the morning. Oneshot. HP/RW


One night, on a mountain in the middle of the cabins, Harry and Ron were sitting around the campfire. Neither of them had ever camped in a muggle setting such as this one. The only times they had ever even slept in a tent was during the Quidditch World Cup and the Horcrux hunting. This night, Ron had a plan.

"Hey, Harry. Come help me set up the tent."

"Well, Ron. I was planning on starting the fire, so we could roast marshmallows and sing songs later. But I suppose I could just light it quickly and I'll be there in a moment."

Ron unpacked the tent from the detachable storage area of his broom while he waited for Harry. He wondered if his unrequited love would ever be returned by the other boy. Ron's wand had been rather lonely lately. As Harry struggled to catch the pile of kindling on fire, Ron watched the muscles of his back flex.

"Almost done, Ron!" Harry shouted, startling Ron out of his admiration of Harry's behind.

"Oh! Alright. Just unpacking over here," Ron replied.

"Don't do too much without me, Ron. You know how you are with puzzles!"

Ron set the pile of canvas that was soon to be his and Harry's love nest on the ground. He waited for his best mate to come and help him set up for the night.

"Ron, this tent looks rather smaller than I expected," Harry commented after they had it all set up.

"Oh, damn it. I must have grabbed the wrong one before we left. It's too long of a broom ride to go back, you know," Ron said, feigning surprise and dismay. "Looks like it'll be close quarters for the next few nights."

"That's all right, Ron. It wasn't your fault. I suppose it won't be too bad sleeping that close together," Harry said, placing a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder than sent shivers through his body.

The rest of the evening went right as planned. Ron and Harry sat around the campfire, roasting every kind of food they had brought, from marshmallows and chocolate frogs to pumpkin pasties and Yorkshire pudding. They told stories that they remembered from their Hogwarts days and wondered aloud about what their wives and young children were up to at home. Ron felt a stab of guilt pierce through him briefly at the mention of his Hermione, but recovered quickly as the boys began to dress down for bed.

"My, my," Harry remarked. "These _are_ close quarters!"

Ron simply shrugged, concealing a grin, as he dropped his trousers.

"Ron. I don't know if all _that_ is necessary. It may get cold later."

"Oh, Harry. I don't think cold will be a problem," Ron chuckled. The two boys laid out their sleeping bags and settled in. Ron rolled on his side and looked at his friend in wonder. The jet black hair and vivid green eyes made him incredibly randy. He could barely conceal the enormous boner, even through his sleeping bag and in the dark.

"Ron, I think you've left a flashlight in there."

"Oh, I must have forgotten to take that out," Ron said, grinning ever wider. He slowly unzipped the sleeping bag, Harry absently watching his every move. Ron had cleverly wriggled out of his sleeping shorts just before he had gotten his large erection, so that when the sleeping bag was opened, bare skin was revealed.

"Ron..." Harry started, but his friend cut him off.

"NO, Harry. I've waited too long for this." Ron removed the rest of the sleeping bag and approached his friend, taking off his shirt as he did so. "Do you see my throbbing member? DO YOU SEE IT, SPENCER?"

"Ron, calm down. You're not making any sense. Yes, I obviously see it; you are waving the great veiny thing in my face."

Even as the calm words left Harry's mouth, Ron could see his resistance dissolving. He used this to his advantage. "Harry, look. We've been friends for a very long time, and I must admit that it wasn't your kindness, honor, or even your bravery that has drawn me in and kept me by your side, though those characteristics are remarkable."

"Ron... I understand. I do," Harry said quietly. "But I can't. I'm married to your sister. I can't."

"Harry! We're camping!" And with that, Ron crossed the minimal distance between them and ripped at Harry's clothing. Standing, their heads brushed the top of the tent, so they lay down next to each other, passion gripping their senses. Their lips collided in a rough, heated kiss. Ron grabbed at Harry, pinching his ass and gripping chunks of his hair roughly. Harry's glasses flew off in the commotion, and Ron's penis grew even huger.

"Ron... Oh, Ron..." Harry mumbled incoherently. His face was clouded with desire and his own genital was pulsing slightly and doubled in size. The two friends could no longer take it; they needed to join as lovers.

Ron grabbed Harry's thighs roughly and yanked him around, tugging his friend's behind to rest against his own crotch. Ron groped around behind him for his tub of Vaseline and hurriedly smeared some on the first two fingers of his right hand. With these moist digits, he entered his best friend's anus slowly. When Harry did not protest, Ron jammed his fingers in and coated the opening hurriedly with lubricant.

"Do it," Harry said, through gritted teeth.

Without further ado, Ron firmly held on to Harry's waist and thrust sharply and quickly in the tight, wet opening before him. Harry groaned in pleasure and gripped his sleeping bag in agony. Ron let his friend adjust to the incredible size of him before thrusting in again, deeper this time. Harry screamed this time, panting heavily. Ron took this as encouragement and sped up his thrusts. Harry moaned in delight and rocked his hips backwards to meet Ron's crotch as it thrust toward him. The two increased the pace and found a natural rhythm that they both enjoyed immensely. Finally, Ron came with a shout of ecstasy, and collapsed on top of his friend. Harry was still unbelievably hard, so he flipped Ron over and straddled his chest.

"You started this, Ron, and you're going to finish," Harry growled, jerking his groin forward. Ron readily met his companion with his mouth wide open. He took Harry in as far as his throat would allow, and grazed his tongue lightly on the underside of the other man's member. Harry clenched his fists and threw back his head, writhing in delight. It didn't take long to push Harry over the edge, as he had already gone through so much sexual stimulation. The two men collapsed, naked, against each other.

"I told you cold wouldn't be a problem, Harry."


End file.
